Mexico (Porfirio Diaz)
Mexico led by Porfirio Diaz is a custom civilization mod by Hoop Thrower, with contributions from TopHatPaldin, Chrisy15, DarthKyofu, Poom, Merrick, JFD and Uighur_Caesar. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Mexico' Mexico is a former Spanish colony situated in Central America. It borders the United States of America to the north, and Honduras and Belize to the south. It was originally inhabited by the Aztec civilization, known for their large amount of human sacrifices and for their appearance in the Civilization franchise. Mexico has had several transitions of government, and today is a democratic state, with a growing economy and a population of around 112 million, the largest in the Spanish-speaking world. In recent years, however, it has suffered from drug trafficking, especially across the border to the USA. Mexico is still on the path to becoming a world economic leader, and is a massive exporter of many natural resources, such as oil and silver. Porfirio Díaz José de la Cruz Porfirio Díaz Mori (15 September 1830 – 2 July 1915) was a Mexican general and politician who served seven terms as President of Mexico, a total of 31 years, from February 17, 1877 to December 1, 1880 and from December 1, 1884 to May 25, 1911. The entire period 1876–1911 is often referred to as the Porfiriato. A veteran of the War of the Reform (1858–60) and the French intervention in Mexico (1862–67), Díaz rose to the rank of General, leading republican troops against the French-imposed rule of Emperor Maximilian. He subsequently revolted against presidents Benito Juárez and Sebastián Lerdo de Tejada, on the principle of no re-election to the presidency. Diaz succeeded in seizing power ousting Lerdo in a coup in 1876, with the help of his political supporters, and Diaz was elected in 1877. In 1880, he stepped down and his political ally Manuel González was elected president, serving from 1880 to 1884. In 1884 Diaz abandoned the idea of no re-election and held office continuously until 1911. Díaz has been a controversial figure in Mexican history. His regime brought "order and progress", ending political turmoil and promoting economic development. Díaz and his allies comprised a group of technocrats known as Científicos, "scientists".His economic policies largely benefited his circle of allies as well as foreign investors, and helped a few wealthy estate-owning hacendados acquire huge areas of land, leaving rural campesinos unable to make a living. In later years, these policies grew unpopular due to civil repression and political conflicts, as well as challenges from labor and the peasantry, groups that did not share in Mexico's prosperity. Despite public statements in 1908 favoring a return to democracy and not running again for office, Díaz reversed himself and ran again in 1910. His failure to institutionalize presidential succession, since he was by then 80 years old, triggered a political crisis between the Científicos and the followers of General Bernardo Reyes, allied with the military and with peripheral regions of Mexico. After Díaz declared himself the winner of an eighth term in office in 1910, his electoral opponent, wealthy estate owner Francisco I. Madero, issued the Plan of San Luis Potosí calling for armed rebellion against Díaz, leading to the outbreak of the Mexican Revolution. After the Federal Army suffered a number of military defeats against the forces supporting Madero, Díaz was forced to resign in May 1911 and went into exile in Paris, the capital city of France, where he died four years later. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, esteemed leader Porfirio Diaz! Though you raised in prominence in your home nation as a defender of the Mexican sovereignty during the French intervention. It was your government, spanning over three decades, that really marked your place in history as one of the greatest rulers the Mexican nation has ever seen. A period of unprecedented prosperity and peace, imposed with a stern and harsh rule that wouldn't let anyone step out of line, gave Mexico the leadership it needed in dire times. Your staunch military mindset managed to both foster prosperity and misery within your beloved country, but it was this paradoxical growth that brought Mexico, kicking and screaming, into modernity. Dear leader Diaz, the Mexican people once again find themselves in turmuilt and confusion, seeking a leader to put them out and through the harshest of times. Can you turn this backward nation into a world icon of culture and development? Can you stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Mexico, a shining beacon of progress in a sea of barbarism." Defeat: "On the twilight of my government I wish for only one thing: Happiness for those I steem and my country." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Hoop_Thrower'': Design, Code *''DarthKyofu'': Art (Leaderscene, Leader Icon, Civ Icon) *''TopHatPaladin'': Code *''Chrisy15'': Code *''Poom'': Art (Map) *''Merrick'': Art(UU Icon, UB Icon) *''JFD'': Code *''Uighur_Caesar'': Code Category:Mexico Category:Hoop Thrower Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders